fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Saber Wars Event Re-run/@comment-29027964-20180316020519/@comment-28209103-20180316151052
since you know I'm like that and you now know that her skill are filled with demerit then the reason is simple, MHX sucks. I maxed 2nd skill and nothing else because the other 2 skills are useless most of the time. My team are not just expensive or quirky, it's designed to do their role perfectly and it designed to take their performance to the highest possible... thing is about MHX she just sucks, even if I level 10 all her skill 1 of them hardly will be used the other are unrelieable. and I assure you as someone who has her since the first saber wars I've build team with her since long ago, it still suck. See I never said the stun won't proc, it's because I know how to make it proc, the easiest is using Koutaro. I know how to use her, I've used her as dragon Assassin, I used her to hunt Lion King on camelot as a joke, I used her over and over on GudaGuda Meiji, I tried back to back stun with her and Waver + JAlter. I tried to use her to max and I said she's suck. The reason is broader than just mere bad skill, it's her as a whole. she's designed as main hitter, but hardly have buff to make her hit hard. as a support you can't even rely on her. Now she firmly took the role of star generator for me due to the 20 stars on 2nd skill but before that I don't even consider using her and always pick Shiki or Kerry over her.. she's just that bad compared to other.. None of her skill complement each other and none of it complement the team, this is related to Shuten, you said it's just 20% def down, but Shuten have 20% atk up and 10% def down to complement that for 50% damage bonus for team. Mata Hari are specialized to hunt male, and she have complete package of stall with NP seal, charm and 60% def buff on her kit, heck if we compare it to another unrelieable stun like Abigail, she still have that 3rd skill to make 1 enemy stun for sure next turn. MHX have stun and what? nothing, there's no internal synergy between her skill, there's minimal synergy between her and team.. she don't even have synergy in her own specialization.. a joke SSR. On the note regarding Stun skill, "foresight" and Shuten,.. honestly this'll be long but I'll water it down.. you need to know that there's 2 type of stun skill the one that used to stop and the one used to stall... to make it really simple the 1st type are used early because it's not relieable enough to stun enemy (usually AoE) in exchange it have 2ndary effect that beneficial even if it's used early.. 2nd type is ST Stun, it have lower cooldown but higher proc rate, used to delay enemy on critical period due to high proc rate.. in exchange usually it's just stun and nothing else. Now in case you haven't noticed the pattern, MHX have the worst characteristic of both skill and are unsuited for both pattern.. Her skill lean towards 2nd type with higher proc chance than AoE but it's not as high as the 2nd type has the cooldown of 1st type. It might have value to stop enemy for one turns but there's no value in using it early due to it's vanilla effect. Thus it sit in between that have no value to be used early and not relieable enough to be used later due to delay and lower stun chance.. ergo shitty skill. When I said confidently that X is bad or Y is good, it's means I've took every important factor as consideration and even niche and quirk and reached to the conclusion. It's not just one two factor then conclusion. If I've reached my conclusion it means that I've done my research, otherwise I'll say I'm not sure or I don't know.